


Everybody Hurts

by AlicesOwnWonderland



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4326747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicesOwnWonderland/pseuds/AlicesOwnWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is grieving and Tony is right there by his side. Songfic written with MissSparklyKitty when she was feeling upset. Love you, babe! Oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody Hurts

Tony grumbled as he woke up to a loud buzzing sound only to reach over to grab his Stark Phone. "Loki, this better be good." He growled.

There was a pause, interrupted by a sniffle that was attempted to be hidden. "Of course it is . . . Good," He scowled to himself, it almost being able to be heard in his tone. "I . . ." He sighed with another pause.

Tony jerked into a sitting position. "What happened? What's wrong? Talk to me, babe."

Loki swallowed, taking a deep breath, slightly shaky. "Well, I . . ." He took another, not wanting his voice to begin trembling. This was a horrid idea. "It is-" He cut himself off. "Frigga," He spoke quietly.

"What happened? What's wrong?"

"Frigga I said, she . . ." Loki shut his eyes, "Passed."

Tony gasped. "Babe, I am so sorry." He whispered.

Loki was quiet, continuing with the prevention of his voice trembling. "I know." He managed.

"Do you want me to teleport there?"

"Yes." Loki said simply, hanging up. Tony got out of his bed, not even bothering to change out of his ACDC shirt and red pajama pants as he headed downstairs to his lab to go to the transporter. As soon as he arrived, he clicked the buttons for Loki's location and stepped onto the platform. A few seconds of ringing passed before a bright flash of light burst around him and he was in the prison cell Loki occupied. "Lokes?"

Loki was leaning back against the blank wall of his cell, head resting against it. Not bothering with an illusion, revealing his current state. He glanced at Tony through half opened eyes, raising a brow. "Yes . . ." He said quietly, looking away.

Tony raced to his side immediately. "Are you okay?" He cupped Loki's face gently.

Loki sniffled slightly, sitting up and tucking his legs beneath him, pulling Tony into a rather forceful hug. "Nay." He murmured, clenching onto his shirt.

Tony hugged Loki to him tightly and kissed the top of his head. "It's okay, babe. I got you. I'm never letting go either. I promise." Loki inhaled sharply through his nostrils, shutting his eyes and preventing tears from falling. He could not. He was quiet, knowing speaking would lead him further to it. "It's okay." Tony kissed his forehead. "I got you." Loki looked up at Tony as his eyes shone with unshed tears, tightening his grasp on his shirt as he tucked his head against his shoulder, body beginning to tremble. Tony kissed him sweetly. "I promise it'll be okay." Loki gasped softly, trying to prevent the noise from being audible to Tony. Tony hummed and placed his forehead against Loki's. Loki felt the tears running down his cheeks, furrowing his brows as his eyes turned downwards. Tony hummed and began to sing a lullaby softly. The lullaby turned into "Everybody Hurts" by R.E.M. He sang the whole song and finished it quietly. By then, Loki's face was slightly reddened and his cheeks were damp with tears, sniffling yet again. Tony just held Loki close and kissed his forehead sweetly. "I love you." he murmured.

"I-I love you too," Loki spoke after a second, continuing to shake as he reached up to wipe his eyes. How pathetic he must have seemed, but could not do much against it.

Tony smiled and wiped his eyes gently before leaning over to kiss away the lingering tears. "You are so strong." He murmured.

Loki smiled softly but feebly, swallowing. "I . . . I know." He said, though it was not in a convincing manner.

Tony cupped his face in his hands gently. "Babe, look at me." Loki kept his gaze directed at the wall before turning it over to Tony, leaning into his hand slightly. Tony looked at him gently. "You are the strongest person I know." He murmured. "Don't ever doubt that."

Loki's smile remained, though faint, leaning forward to kiss him gently. "Your time here is limited. The guards will not be pleased." He muttered against his lips.

"I don't care." He murmured. "I'm staying with you."

Loki nuzzled Tony's neck, kissing the flesh gently. "Thank the gods."

Tony smiled and guided the god's lips to his own in a soft kiss. "I'm staying as long as you need me." Loki kissed back lightly, letting out a soft purr. Tony chuckled. "I love you."

Loki sniffled, "I love you too."


End file.
